Rin's Marvelous Sexcapades
by SapphireStar n' CheetOH
Summary: It's that good kinda hurt. Welcome to Rin's bedroom. Who knew he was an Omnisexual? Warning, Dominant Rin, Implied Rape, Creepy Rin, Crack pairings, Implied Yaoi, Implied Lemon, Implied Wincest, Implied Twincest, Harems, and Rohypnol. HIATUS
1. Episode 1: Never play monopoly

**Rin's Marvelous Sexcapades**

Summary: It's that good kinda hurt. Welcome to Rin's bedroom. Who knew he was an Omnisexual? Warning, Dominant Rin, Implied Rape, Creepy Rin, Crack pairings, Implied Yaoi, Implied Lemon, Implied Wincest, Implied Twincest, Harems, and Rohypnol.

Comments:

Lei- This is actually an idea of mine. But Chet gave me inspiration by showing me the video. Gosh... Inspired by "Spooning with Spoony"

Chet- See the video on youtube. If you're a Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, or Spoony fan, GO SEE IT!

* * *

**Episode one: Never play Monopoly**

**Victim: Shiemi**

"Hi! Come on in! The half demon opens the door, letting the blonde haired girl inside his bedroom. Shiemi walked inside with a smile on her face, "I heard you were playing a game!" She said as he closed the door, "Yes, I was. I was a little bored so Mephisto showed me a little game I could play." Rin grinned as he showed her to a seat, "I was hoping you would come play with me."

"Oh I'll be glad to! What game is it?" The half demon just looks at her and flopped on his bed, "It's called Monopoly, ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I actually played it with my Grandma when I was younger!" Crossing her legs, she shyly widens her cheery expression, not knowing the dangers ahead. Rin furrowed a brow as his thought comes into his mind, 'Hook, line, and sinker'. He sat up then reached below him, pulling out a cardboard box, "Here, we can play it on the floor" The box dropped, as Shiemi began setting it up, "Hey, Rin, which do you want to use?"

"I'll take the car."

"I'll take the hat then!" She nabs the little silver colored figure, looking at it with a smile, "You want to start?"

"I think you should."

"Well if you say so." The half demon began dealing the money, still having that grin plastered onto his face, 'Oh, Shiemi, you're in for a ride…'

Several minutes passed by and the two were halfway through the game. It was clear that Shiemi had the upper hand, "Okay, I'll draw a card." The half demon sighed out of boredom as he fondled a piece of his shirt, 'This is boring, I have to start this if I want to have some fun.' He though to himself before he looked up to her, "Shiemi, would you like a drink? You seem parched."

"Huh?" The girl then placed a finger on her dry lip, "You know, I never even noticed how thirsty I was. Sure! I could use one."

"What do you want?"

"A glass of water." Blushing, she repositioned her position, straightening her back, "But if you have orange juice, I would like that."

"Oh, we do," Rin smirked, 'Oh we definitely do.'

He comes back up with a glass of water for himself and her juice. He slowly handed it to her, "Drink it."

"Oh, I will, don't be hasty!" She downed the entire glass within a few seconds, "Wow, you drink fast."

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that…" It was obvious the effects began to kick in. The girl began to roll her head to the side, "I didn't know…" Rin gave a psychotic smirk, "You look a bit tired? Why don't you have a seat on my bed?" She nods her head as she obediently laid herself on it, still having the lost expression. Shiemi's mind began to drift off, and then, the rest was blank…

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of Rin's Marvelous Sexcapades," The half demon, now in a blue kimono robe looked up onto a ceiling mounted camera as he laid in his bed. The sound of soft jazz fills the air, "I am your host, Okumura Rin, here to tell you guys that I had a wonderful session with my guest, Moriyama Shiemi! Wake up dear," The camera pans to the left, showing the naked girl hugging him. Rin shakes her slowly, "Come on, we don't have all day…"

"Huh?" Opening her eyes, she looked around in confusion, "What happened?" The half demon just smiled, "Welcome to my game show."

"What… What did I do?"

"You just entered the new game show, Rin's Marvelous Sexcapades. Where the drink always starts and the fun always begins." He winks at the camera, giving a thumbs up. Shiemi just sat up, wondering what she just did then scrambled for the blankets, covering herself, "Rin-san, what did you do to me?"

"Honey it's called sex, get it over with. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Let me review the experience I had." He fixed his robe as the blonde girl fell back into the bed, "This girl is definitely a Virgo, if you know what I mean. As I can tell, there's still a blood spot from where she- well- we you know what." He grins, " Anyways, she was definitely inexperienced, am I right?"

"…" She had a look of fear, "Aww, but you were alright. We tried a lot of new positions. Positions like the classical missionary, 69, and my new favorite, the exorcism. Get it? Cause I want to be one! Ha-ha…" Rin stretched, "So, how do you feel about your experience, Shiemi-chan?"

"Eeeuuyeaahh…."She was red as a tomato with a mortified expression, "Mmm~ Too good for a complete phrase, huh? I take that I was good, huh? Anyways, onto the score. Out of ten? I would give you…" He looked into the camera, "I would give you an eight. You were okay, but your experience was a little problem. Anyways, here's your consolation prize!" He slaps a 2000 yen bill on her chest, "Congratulations! Now, the exit is three steps away. If you're still up for another round, don't say a thing." The girl was too shocked to even contemplate what just happened, "I take that as a yes. Anyways, guys, we have to continue on with our little session. Thanks for joining us for this great experience. The next episode would be coming soon. So stay tuned…" The demon just smiled, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Lei- Oh god forgive me… Am I in trouble? Am I? Am I? Is this acceptable? We didn't write any actual sex…

Chet- I REGRET NOTHING I TELL YOU…

* * *

If you seriously want more, just tell us in the review section… If not, tell us and we'll delete this story!


	2. Episode 2: Never Argue

**Rin's Marvelous Sexcapades**

Comments:

Lei- I'm still scared…

Chet- I still like the idea…

* * *

**Episode two: Never argue**

**Victim: Yukio**

Rin rests on his bed, thinking about his next victim. Certain ideas came and went in his mind, but he didn't have a particular thought on a specific person, "Gosh, I wonder who's going to be in my next show?" The half demon scratched his head, looking at the camera, "I better come up with ideas or my show will be cancelled. Luckily I was able to rake in seven million views by the end of the week, but people are begging for more…" He sighed, crossing his arms to himself. Just then, he heard two hard knocks on the door, "Nii-San! It's me! Unlock the door!" The half demon forgot about the lock and opened it, letting his younger brother inside, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"You need to stop locking these doors. Other than that, Shiemi keeps telling me she has nightmares of you every night. Might know what's wrong with her?" Rin nearly gulped in fear, 'Crap! I've been spotted! I got to lie my way through…' He bit his lower lip, "Uh, I seriously have no clue, Yukio, not a darned thing I can think about…"

"You're lying… Are you?" He crossed his arms, putting an uncontested frown on his face. The elder twin just freaked out, trying to find a good fib, "Well, I'm being serious…"

"No! You're lying to me again, aren't you?" He raised his voice, grabbing him by the collar, "I knew it! What did you do to Shiemi?"

"Nothing! Just calm down!" He snarled, slapping the twin's hand off, "Look, I haven't seen her in a week alright?"

"She started having the nightmares the start of the week. Look… Consistent nightmares are triggered by something traumatic…" Rin didn't care shit what the "four-eyed freak" had to say, "Don't throw your intelligence crap at me…"

"That doesn't make sense…" He angrily adjusted his glasses, "Seriously, Nii-san… Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"I swear to god, I didn't do a single thing…"

"…Fine, I'll believe you this once…" Yukio sighed, "Well, let me know if you know anything, I'll be going outside…"

"But you just came inside, dude…"

"I only did it to talk to you, now, I better get going, Shima has to show me something very important…"

"What do you think it is?"

"That's what I want to know…" He turned around and walked outside, closing the door behind him, "Yeesh, four eyed freak…"

Several minutes past by and Rin enjoys his time playing with a small trinket when suddenly the door slammed open, "YOU LIED!" It was Yukio, angry as hell on Earth, "Nii-san, you raped her, didn't you?"

"…" Rin was speechless. In his mind he was thinking to himself, 'Gosh, I have to make Shima one of my victims sooner or later…' The half demon chuffed, looking at him, "Listen, it was all a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding? You raped someone and made a game show about it! No wonder why she had such horrible nightmares!" Yukio clenched his hands, about to punch Rin square in the face. Rin tried to contemplate a way to divert the twin's threats, "Listen, it was Mephisto's idea. If you want to blame someone, blame him…"

"… Don't use him as a scapegoat!" Yukio clenched Rin by the collar, "You… I don't even know what happened to you anymore, Nii-san…" He gritted his teeth. The air began to tense up as the two were ready for an all out brawl. Just then, Rin slapped the younger's hand off, "Listen, she won't remember a thing…"

"She will when she sees the goddamn videos!" It was clear Yukio was too damn mad to be reasoned with. But then Rin had an idea… The perfect idea, "You know what, I did it… I did rape her… And, this maybe unrelated, but have you ever heard of monopoly?"

Rin stared up at the camera as he fixed his robe as romantic jazz can be heard from a nearby computer, "Welcome back, welcome back! This is the new edition of Rin's Marvelous Sexcapades, 'Where the drink always starts and the fun always begins.' And today, I got myself a super special guest for you all, my own dearest little brother…" The camera pans towards Rin's right. A naked Yukio, still asleep, holds onto Rin's arm, "This is Okumura Yukio, my second victim. As you can see, he's really out of it. I had to put an extra dosage in his drink to get him settled down enough. Wake up, darling, it's noon."

"…" The younger twin opened his eyes slowly, "Where…"

"Welcome to my game show!"

"-What?" He looked around, frantically. He was then greeted by a searing pain in his… Posterior and a scent of heavy sweat and love making, "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, the usual…" Rin smoothly nodded, giving a thumbs up while his lips motioned an, 'Oh yeah…' Yukio grudgingly reached at his back, feeling a sticky substance cover his behind, "… No…"

"Oh, yes baby, I did…" He grinned, "Now, how would you describe your experience?"

"… You- You raped me?"

"Yes I did, but that wasn't the question. I asked 'How would you describe your experience?" The half demon's tail could be seen, wagging. Hands quivered as Yukio could even think the situation out, "…"

"Too good for words? That's what I thought," He snapped his fingers, "Anyways, onto the scores. You're very inexperience, but god was it so good… For once, I felt so alive. Oh, and what do you think of the new hand job technique I gave you… The 'banana peel'?" Rin's question was responded by a mortified squeak from Yukio, who by now is nearly cross-eyed from fear, "I take it you liked it? Huh? So, now, out of ten, I'd have to give you a good, solid nine, just cause my little brother deserves it-"

"You… You…"

"Here's your complimentary prize for all your troubles!" He slapped a 2000 yen bill on his brother's chest, "And the exit's three steps away, but like I always say, if you want another round, just don't say a word…"

"…"

"Great! Well sorry folks, we have no time for another round… Sadly we have to stop the video right here. Thanks for joining me and I'll see you all in the next video!" He winked as he turned over to his brother, "Now come over here, I got a new position to try…"

* * *

Lei- Happo, happo… Happo, happo… Hama…

Chet- Thanks for the reviews people. See you next time!

* * *

Please review if you want more!


End file.
